Princess of Thieves
by chasetheshadow
Summary: Selena, the last remaining Gerudo warrior, finds herself on an adventure to find a way to defeat the murderer of her mother with the help of Link, Zelda, and a mysterious stranger from a neighboring world.
1. Chapter 1

_During the times of the Great War, fear spread across the land like a plague. It consumed the land of Hyrule, which was almost destroyed. Ganondorf, King of the Gerudo, tried to rule the land, but to no avail. The Hero of Time defeated him and Princess Zelda and the other Sages locked him away in the Sacred Realms for all eternity. Little did they know that Nabooru, the new leader of the Gerudo, was pregnant with his child. Although she hated Ganondorf, Nabooru could not kill her, but only look upon her with love. Nabooru hid the child away from everyone except her people and Princess Zelda. She was taught the ways of the Gerudo so that one day she would rule her people as well as her mother. Eighteen years had passed since the day Ganondorf was defeated…_

Chapter 1

Selena woke up, sweat trickling down her face. Once again, horrible, maniacal laughter filled her dreams, turning them into nightmares. Nabooru had told her it was just a dream, but something in her eyes told Selena that it was something more.

She rose from her bed and made her way towards the window. Her room was small; although she was the leader's daughter, every Gerudo was treated the same, given the same things, given the same respect.

Looking out over the fortress walls, Selena watched the sun rise over the desert horizon. Along the southern skies, she notices dust rising. She squinted, trying hard to see what was causing the dust to swirl so high. A sand storm perhaps. She turned around, quickly changed into her clothing and strapped her sword onto her side. She walked quietly down the hallway towards her mother's quarters, passing guards as she went. She knocked lightly on the door and a muffled voice called her inside.

Nabooru stood by her window, gazing out over the walls just as Selena had done moments earlier. Her long red hair was plated down her back and she wore gold bands around her arms and neck, the only indication of her rank.

"Is there a storm coming?" Selena asked quietly, gliding over to her mother's side.

Nabooru stood quietly for a moment, staring at the dust that was getting increasingly closer.

"No. It's not a storm," she said thoughtfully, "It's probably nothing."

She turned to her daughter and smiled.

"Have you ridden yet today?" she asked.

Daily rides in the desert had made Selena familiar with the land. Nobody else in the fortress knew the desert like she did.

"Not yet," she answered, her attention focused on the dust on the horizon.

"Good. Instead of going out into the desert, why don't you go into the fields? Or perhaps to the lake?" Nabooru asked, leading her daughter towards the door.

"Of course, Mother. If that's what you wish," she said, knowing in her mind that she would go out into the desert anyway.

Another smile spread across her face as she ushered her daughter out.

"Thank you, Selena," she said, then turned away, saying, "I have something that I want you to keep."

Selena stopped just inside the doorway and watched as her mother crossed the room to a small box. She carefully opened it and pulled out a necklace. A leather string held a round piece of black obsidian with a symbol etched onto it.

"I want you to take this," Nabooru said, bringing it back over to her.

She started to tie it around Selena's neck as she explained, "It was passed down from generation to generation. I think it's time that you had it. And please," she said, turning Selena around to face her, "Please don't take it off. No matter what."

"I won't, Mother," Selena said, grasping Nabooru's hand, then turning to walk out the door.

Nabooru turned back towards the window and shuddered.

"Goddesses, please help us."

* * *

Sand swirled everywhere as Selena's horse pounded across the desert. She had gone against Nabooru's wishes and went out to the desert, and as she went further out, the sand storm at the horizon got bigger. Much bigger. When the wind started getting to be too much, Selena slowed the horse to a trot and wrapped a scarf around her face.

"What is that?" she asked aloud, watching it intensely.

The storm was getting increasingly closer and Selena turned her horse and headed back towards the fortress. It seemed to be catching up to her, even as she was driving the horse forward harder then ever. She glanced back around once and instantly regretted it.

From the one glance, Selena realized that it wasn't a storm at all; it was an army. They wore tattered clothing and skin sagged raggedly from their bones, as if they were decomposed. The sand that was billowing up behind them wasn't from them running; it was coming from inside of their bodies, trailing behind them like a giant cape. Terrified, Selena pushed her horse harder. The fortress was getting closer, but so was the army.

Sand whipped around her face, blinding her. The only thing that would get her safely back to the fortress was the horse's fear and strength. Many times, Selena turned around to watch the people. They may have been getting closer, but they were still behind several hundred yards. Looking quickly back to the fortress, she noticed that the guards on top of the portcullis were lowering the gate. She kicked the horse hard in the side, getting the last bit of energy out of it.

The gate was only inches above her head as she flew through the entrance and she stopped to turn back. It crashed to the ground and closed up the entrance. Selena turned her horse back up the pathway and urged it forward. Many of the guards were already standing, ready to fight if the army made its way through. She rode up towards the fortress until she spotted Nabooru.

"Mother!" she screamed, riding towards her and jumping off of the horse quickly.

"Selena! I told you not to go out there! Are you alright?" Nabooru cried, running over to her daughter.

"I'm fine. But we need to leave. Order everyone to leave," she said, panting.

"Why?" Nabooru asked, sensing the fear in her daughter's voice.

"They're not human. Whatever those people are, they aren't human. I'm not even sure if they're alive," Selena said, grabbing her mother by the arm and pulling her towards the horse.

Nabooru stopped and turned to look out at the desert. Orders rang out from the guards as the army drew closer. Just as the army reached the outside walls of the fortress, they suddenly disappeared. Nabooru and Selena stood there, shocked. From behind the wall rose a giant column of sand. It swirled around, plummeting to the ground with an explosion of sand.

Sand creatures materialized before their eyes, wielding old scimitars and spears. Cries of fear sprang from the guards as the creatures advanced forward.

"Selena! You must leave. Go, now! You're our only hope!" Nabooru cried, throwing her daughter onto the horse.

Selena fought against her, saying, "I won't leave you and the others. I will stay and fight!"

"No! You must leave," Nabooru said, a small tear forming at the corner of her eye, "There's so much I had yet to tell you."

The fear in her mother's eyes terrified her to the core.

"I love you, Selena. Please, never take off the necklace."

With that, Nabooru smacked the horse's flanks and, in a terror, it took off for the path towards Hyrule Field. Selena turned around to watch her mother as the army made its way up to her. She stopped by a boulder and watched as Gerudo everywhere were cut down by the army. Sand creatures made their way up to Nabooru, who turned and ran farther up the hill, following the other Gerudo who had abandoned their posts.

An impact in the air made Nabooru fall to the ground. Next to her appeared a man; he was extremely tall with fiery red hair. He grabbed her around the neck and laughed. Selena ran forward behind the safety of the rocks, watching and listening to the man.

"Hello, darling. Did you miss me?" he asked coolly, his voice booming above the cries of pain and fear.

"Miss you? I didn't even realize you were gone," Nabooru said, still defiant even with his hand around her throat.

The casual smile dropped from the man's face as he leaned forward, closer to her.

"You betrayed me, Nabooru. You helped that good-for-nothing Princess and her little hero lock me in the Sacred Realms," he hissed, tightening his grip.

Nabooru started to gasp, trying to pull his hands off of her. The smile returned to his face.

"Tell me where he is, and it spares your life," he said, relaxing his grip just enough for her to speak.

"He? Who are you talking about?" Nabooru asked, still struggling to get his hands off.

"You know who I'm talking about. You do remember those few months before you betrayed me, don't you?" he asked slyly, taking his free hand and stroking her cheek.

Nabooru shuddered.

"I remember quite well, Ganondorf," she rasped, pushing the hand away.

Selena's blood froze. Ganondorf. Her mother had told her that had been her father's name, the one who had bewitched her into hurting so many people.

"Then where is he?" Ganondorf asked again, shaking her a little bit.

"What makes you think I didn't kill the child," Nabooru asked hoarsely.

"Because I know you, Nabooru. You wouldn't have been able to hurt him, or even send him away," he laughed, his voice echoing through the canyon walls.

"You know there's only one male born every hundred years to the Gerudo tribe," Nabooru gasped, her face beginning to change colors as her air supply was becoming more and more cut off.

"Stop playing games with me Nabooru! You know where he is and you will tell me now, or you'll die, along with all of the others," Ganondorf shouted, lifting her so her feet no longer touched the ground. The only sound that came from Nabooru's lips was the desperate gasp for air.

"I'll find him, even without your help," he whispered, then closed his eyes.

A thudding impact came through the air as green light shot into Nabooru from Ganondorf's hand. Selena watched, horrified, as Ganondorf tossed Nabooru's limp body onto the sand. She put her hand over her mouth, silencing the body racking sobs that came through her. She stumbled back towards her horse, tears blinding her vision as she reached for the pommel and pulled herself up. The horse took off running through the canyon, across the bridge, and out into the green field.

Selena pulled the horse to a stop and turned. Sand rose up from where the fortress had been, darkening the sky beyond. She grabbed the necklace that hung around her neck, thinking of the lifeless body of her mother. She turned back around and kicked her horse to a start. She thought of the only other person who knew of her existence, and turned the horse towards Hyrule Castle.


	2. Chapter 2

Princess Zelda drummed her fingers against the arm of her chair. Just in front of her, Tobias and Geremias stood quarreling. She rubbed her temple with her other hand and stood up slowly.

"Gentlemen," she said, startling the two out of their argument. "You two are business partners, are you not?"

Tobias nodded his head slowly while Geremias muttered, "Yeah."

"And are you not also brothers?" she asked.

Again, they both nodded their heads, looking guiltily at the ground.

"It seems to me that this is a personal matter, not a business one," she continued, walking slowly towards them, "Maybe you need to work on your relationship as brothers before you work on your relationship as business partners."

The two men looked up at her in surprise.

"You think that'll work?" Tobias asked, glancing towards Geremias.

"It's worth a shot," Zelda said, taking them both by a shoulder and escorting them to the door.

She watched the two as they bowed and thanked her repeatedly, then got on their horses and left. Sighing, she turned and walked back to her chair, slouching into it.

"Rough day?" came a voice from beside her.

"It seems like those two are in here every other day," she muttered.

"That's because they are."

A Kokiri child came walking around in front of her carrying a teacup. He wore a small green robe and a pair of spectacles sat perched on the end of his nose. Although he looked to be a child, his levels of maturity were well beyond that of a full grown Hylian, which is precisely why he preferred it at court rather than in the forest.

Zelda smiled at the child and took the cup, saying, "Thanks Jango."

Jango beamed and pushed his glasses farther up his nose.

"Anything else, Highness?" he asked, his voice squeaking with delight.

"Please don't call me that. I've had enough of people calling me 'Princess', 'Highness', and 'Majesty' for one day," she sighed, taking a long drink of the tea.

"Yes madam," he bowed, quickly dodging the playful kick Zelda sent his way.

A guard came through the door suddenly and took a knee. Zelda sprang up in her seat, her back as straight as a pin.

"Princess, permission to speak?" he asked uniformly.

"Yes, of course," Zelda said, returning to her formal tone.

The guard stood quickly and said, "A woman is outside the gate asking for an audience with you. She's Gerudo."

"Really?" Zelda asked, curiosity dripping from her voice, "Did she give a name?"

"Selena," he answered, "She said you'd know her."

Zelda stood quickly, knocking the tea cup off of the arm of the chair.

"That's not possible," she whispered.

Quickly, she turned towards a stair case. Holding her dress, she sprang up the stairs, past servants and guests, all staring wide-eyed at her. She burst through a doorway and into a small dark room at the top of the tower.

She grabbed a pitcher of water and poured it into a basin in the corner of the room. As it settled, she grabbed a fistful of white sand and cast it into the water. Instantly the water turned black. Zelda cursed, pounding the sides of the basin with her fists. Jango and the guard came into the room behind her, both completely out of breath.

"What's going on, Zelda?" Jango wheezed, holding his chest.

She stood quietly, staring down into the dark water. She grabbed another handful of sand and cast it into the water once more, thinking of Nabooru. As soon as the sand hit the water, the black water changed to dark red. Alarmed, Zelda whipped around and pointed at the guard.

"Bring her to the throne room. Now! And don't you dare let that girl out of your sight, or I swear I'll have your head on a pike by nightfall!" she shouted, stalking over to them.

"Yes-s-s, Princess," he stuttered, stumbling backwards down the stairs he had just come up.

"Jango, go and get Link. Tell him to meet me at the bottom of the stairs," she said quickly, grabbing the sword that hung from the wall.

He jumped slightly and ran out the door and down the steps.

Zelda strapped the sword around her waist and wrapped a chain around her wrist. It was thick and heavy, but it served a purpose: to strangle. She looked back once more at the red water then strode out of the room.

A sleepy-eyed Link lumbered towards her and grunted a faint "Hello".

"Were you asleep?" she asked, irritated.

He glared over at her and said, "Listen, Zelda. I had a long night. Some stalfos were getting a little frisky at Lon Lon Ranch and Malon asked me to take care of them. So yeah, I was asleep."

Zelda huffed and grabbed him by the wrist.  
"Hey!" he yelped, tripping after her.

She continued to pull him down a few flights of steps before she stopped just inside a doorway.

"Lemme go!" he hissed, swatting her hand. She pulled back and was about to shout at him when he cut her off.

"Now!" he growled, putting his finger in her face, "You just dragged me down a half-dozen staircases and through a handful of rooms, so I think I deserve an explanation as to why I just suffered that abuse!"

Zelda straightened her dress and pulled her fingers through her hair.

"Do I look presentable?" she asked casually, unaware of his anger. She watched as his finger curled into a fist and his face turned to a faint hue of red.

"You look fine," he said slowly through gritted teeth.

She nodded at him and turned to look out the door. A few seconds of silence passed.

"Zelda!" he whined.

"What?" she asked, not turning her gaze.

"What are we doing? What's going on?" he yelled, poking his head out the door to look around.

"Shut up Link! We might have unwanted visitor," she growled, pushing his head back through the door.

"Might? You assaulted me for a 'might'?" he screeched, waving his arms around in disgust.

Zelda slapped her hand over his mouth and said, "For Goddesses sake, quit shouting!"

Someone from the other side of the door frame cleared their throat. Link and Zelda both turned to see a guard watching them with an odd look on his face. Zelda quickly pulled her hand off of his face and straightened up.

"Yes?" she asked, her voice cool and collected.

"She's outside whenever you're ready," he said, glancing back and forth between them.

"Thank you," she said, nodding to him. He placed his fist over his heart quickly and bowed, leaving the two of them.

The calm look disappeared and was instantly replaced by a menacingly irritated look.

"You're going to stand here until, or if, I need you. Got it?" she hissed, pointing to the floor.

"You still haven't told me what's going on," he whispered, grabbing her arm before she turned.

"Nabooru's dead," she said, pulling her arm away and walking into the throne room.

* * *

Zelda strode over to her seat and nodded to the guard standing by the door. He opened it up and in walked two guards surrounding a young girl. She had long auburn hair that was pinned up on top of her head and dark, tanned skin; the true look of the Gerudo. She was not, however, wearing the customary outfit. Instead, she wore a loose, white blouse with a black vest, black pants, riding boots, and a long tan cloak. Bronze armbands were clasped around both arms and a scimitar sat neatly on her hip.

"Selena, I presume," she said cautiously as the girl walked up towards her.

"Yes, your Majesty," the girl said, bowing down on one knee.

Zelda looked towards the doorway that Link was standing inside of. He looked the girl up and down and shrugged. Zelda turned back towards Selena and stood up.

"Why are you here?" she asked, walking down the steps towards the kneeling girl, her hand sitting casually on the hilt of her sword.

The girl looked behind her at the guards. Although they were several feet back, she was sure that they could still hear every word she said.

"I think that would be better explained to you in private," she said, turning to look up at Zelda as she circled around her.

Zelda quickly pulled her sword out of her scabbard and placed the tip at the back of the girl's neck. Link dashed out towards her, pulling out the Master Sword as he came.

"You will now be disarmed," Zelda said coolly as she nodded for Link to do it.

The girl looked panicked. She put her hands up in the air and behind her head as Link took her sword from her.

"I don't understand…" she began, looking confused and worried.

Zelda moved the sword to her back and pushed into her.

"Move," she hissed, pushing her towards the stairs.

They walked up the steps and back up to the tower; the girl, followed by Zelda and Link. She shoved the girl into the room towards the basin; the water was clear once more.

"Do you know what this is?" she asked, pointing fiercely at it.

The girl shook her head, tears forming in her intense green eyes.

"This is a type of magic that lets me see people and know where they are," she explained, pulling the girl over to the basin, then adding harshly, "Since you're supposedly her daughter, you'll know all about Nabooru. How's she doing?"

The girl didn't answer at first, but only hung her head.

"I asked you a question!" Zelda shouted, anger rippling through her voice.

"She's dead," the girl whispered, tears dropping onto the floor.

Zelda furiously grabbed a fistful of sand and threw it into the basin. Immediately, it turned red.

"I think you can figure out what red means," she said quietly.

"I couldn't stop them. They were all over the place, and she made me leave," the girl sobbed, her head buried in her hands.

"Well, explain this to us," Zelda said, taking another handful of sand and pitching it into the water. As is hit the water, it turned black.

The girl brought her head up, and sat there, confused. The tears dwindled as she stood up and looked into the water, shaking her head.

"This means that the daughter of Nabooru can't be found. She doesn't exist or she's not in this world," Zelda said.

The girl's head snapped up, anger sparking in her eyes.

"You don't think I'm telling the truth," she said accusingly, her voice hard and piercing.

"You think I'm supposed to believe you after this?" Zelda shouted, pointing over to the basin.

"Nabooru told me that you were the only other person outside of our clan that knew of my existence. Why won't you believe me?" the girl yelled, getting into Zelda's face.

"Magic doesn't lie," she screamed, still pointing to the basin.

For the entire confrontation, Link had stood listening. Finally, he stepped in between the two women and pushed Zelda back.

"Stop it, Zelda. Screaming at each other won't get us anywhere," he said, turning towards the girl.

She stood there, fuming, staring at Zelda through angry eyes. Something around her neck caught Link's attention.

"What's on your necklace?" he asked, reaching out to touch it.

She pulled back swiftly, grabbing it in her hand.

"It's from my mother. She made me promise to never take it off," she said, eyeing him suspiciously.

He turned his head back towards Zelda, sighing.

"It's a rune," he said quietly, then turned back to the girl, saying "It could be what's preventing us from locating you."

The girl hesitated and then reached around to unclasp the necklace. It dropped into Link's hand and all three of them turned to look at the water. It cleared slowly, and then a faint shadow appeared, showing a mirror image of the girl.

"Happy now?" she asked, grabbing the necklace from Link and walking out of the room.

Zelda sighed, rubbing her forehead with her fingers. Link turned around to follow her out.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"If you'll excuse me, Princess, it appears that I have some work to do," he said stiffly, not turning around.

She reached out and grabbed his arm.

"You never call me Princess, Link. You're my friend, there's no need to be so formal," she said, stopping him.

"Really? Because I'm pretty sure that friends tell each other something as important as this," he growled, pulling his arm away.

Zelda pulled back, stunned. "I couldn't tell you, Link. I made a promise to Nabooru," she said quietly.

He looked up at her with hurt eyes.

"It's my job to protect the people of Hyrule, Zelda. How can I protect them if I have no idea they exist?" he asked, turning away to go down the steps.

She let him walk away, and after a few moments, she walked down the steps.

* * *

Ganondorf sat completely still with his eyes closed. The room was pitch-black except for a small orb of light that sat in front of him. His breathing came in slow and steady. His eyes snapped open quickly and an evil grin spread across his face.

"You're mine," he hissed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Link found her sitting on the ledge of a balcony overlooking one of the courtyards. Her eyes were dry, but they were red; she had been crying. He hopped up on the railing next to her and lay a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah. Zelda can do that to a lot of people," he joked, handing her a handkerchief from his pocket.

She chuckled softly and accepted it, wiping her face dry. She handed it back to Link, and he stuffed it into his pocket.

"Thanks," she said.

"No problem," he answered, turning to watch the courtyard.

Just in front of them, a song bird sat perched on a branch, watching her babies that sat inches away from her, nestled in their nest.

"Zelda was only trying to protect her people," he said suddenly, watching the bird swoop down from the tree and pick a bug off of a flower.

"I know that," Selena said quietly, "I was just expecting a different reception from her."

Link was still furious at Zelda, but he knew she was just doing her job.

"All she knew at the time was that Nabooru was dead and that you weren't anywhere to be found. Then you came waltzing in. How would you have reacted?"

She nodded silently. They watched as, one by one, the baby birds were fed. Finally, the mother spread her wings over them and their chirps died down.

Suddenly, Link jumped down from the ledge, landing safely several feet below. Selena, shocked, watched as Link strode over to the kitchen doors.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

He turned and shouted up to her, "I'm going to do my job," and with a smile, walked into the kitchen.

* * *

Selena found Zelda in her library, sitting in a dimly lit corner. Strewn around her sat a half-dozen spell books; most of them were ancient, but the one she held in her hands was even older, with flaked, gold script across the front.

Zelda looked up as she heard footsteps approach, and closed the book in her lap.

"Selena, I'm glad you found me," she said, offering a small smile.

"Well, I'm glad I found you too," Selena said, "I'm sorry that I screamed at you. It was uncalled for and inappropriate."

Zelda smiled and said, "I'm sorry too. It won't happen again, I can promise you that. Now let's not be so formal. Make yourself comfortable."

Selena flopped into the chair next to her and peered at the book Zelda had removed from her lap.

"What language is that?" she asked, not recognizing the lettering on the front.

"It's from before Hyrule existed. Only a few people can still read it," she answered, piling the rest of the books up next to her chair, "I'm trying to find out more about the charm your mother makes you wear."

Instinctively, Selena reached up for it to make sure it was still clasped around her neck.

"Why don't you tell me what happened?" Zelda asked, sitting back into her chair.

* * *

Epona whinnied as she saw Link approach the field. After Link's relocation to the castle, Epona wasn't doing too well in the castle stables, so Malon had taken her back to the ranch. She trotted happily over to him, and he handed her a big, fat carrot.

"She looks so happy to see you," a voice came from behind him, and he turned to see Malon walking over with his saddle.

"Yeah? Well I'm pretty happy to see her too," Link said, burying his face into her mane. She whinnied approval.

"It was great of you to come over last night to help us," Malon said, grabbing Epona's mane and starting to braid it back, then added, "And to take her out for a midnight ride."

Link swatted her hand away from her mane and said, "Don't tell Zelda that. I told her that I only came here to exterminate. I didn't tell her anything about the ride."

Malon smiled.

"I won't tell."

Link grabbed the saddle and began strapping it onto Epona while Malon grabbed his bag.

"Judging by the weight of the bag, I'm guessing that this isn't a pleasure ride," she huffed, managing to get the bag onto Epona.

He finished belting it on and jumped onto her back. He didn't answer.

"Be careful," Malon said, and giving Epona a quick pat on the nose, walked off towards the house. Link sighed and lightly kicked Epona into a trot, heading out towards the field and to Gerudo Valley.

* * *

After about an hour of storytelling, and only one interruption from Jango ("Are you sure you don't need anything, Princesses?"), Selena had finished her story. Zelda looked troubled.

"We need to get Link in here," she said after a few moments of silence. She got out of the chair and started heading for the door.

"But Zelda," Selena said, "Link's already gone."

Zelda spun around, shocked. "What do you mean 'gone'?"

"He left before I came to find you."

Zelda turned and ran, sprinting out of the doors and up dozens of steps to the tallest tower in the castle. She pushed open the trap door and stepped into the wind. She looked passed the castle walls and out to the field, where sure enough, a black spot raced across the grass towards Gerudo Valley.

"He's not ready yet," Zelda whispered, her hair whipping around her face.

She grabbed her pouch from around her waist and pulled out a stone; it was clear and about the size of a walnut. She squeezed it tightly and closed her eyes, muttering under her breath. She then released it and let it sit in her palm. After a few seconds, it began to slowly pulse from clear to deep red.

Zelda opened the trap door and made her way back down the steps. She walked swiftly into the library and slammed the door shut, locking it behind her.

"We need to talk," she said angrily, striding over to a tapestry on the back wall.

She ripped it aside to expose a long mirror; it stretched from about a foot above her head to the floor. In the mirror stood a woman a few years older than Zelda, dressed in a long, black dress, her hair plaited and a small woven band around her head.

"This had better be good, Princess," she said, her voice echoing throughout the entire library.

"Explain to me how _your_ Sand Spirits, that are supposed to be under _your_ control, made it into _my_ realm," Zelda shouted furiously.

This clearly wasn't what the woman was expecting. Her lips twitched down and an alarmed look spread into her eyes. A few seconds passed and the look drained out.

"That's not possible," she said coolly, calmness taking over her face.

"Not possible?" Zelda spat, "It's possible, and it's happened. The whole entire Gerudo clan has been wiped out as far as I know. There's only one person who survived, and you're damn lucky she did."

The other woman looked startled by her outburst.

"Queen Xaria," Zelda said, trying to collect herself, "I need help. Ganondorf is back, and he's controlling the Sand Spirits. Please, help me find out how this happened."

Queen Xaria straightened her dress and looked down. She stood quietly for a few seconds and then spoke.

"If what you say is true," she started, "then someone of high authority must have taught Ganondorf how to control them. Nobody knows how to except my most trusted advisers."

"Obviously you can't trust one of them," Zelda snapped, starting to pace.

After a cold glare, Xaria continued. "I'll find out who did this. For the time being, I'll send Cyrus. He'll help get the situation under control."

"How long will it take him to get here?" Zelda asked.

"A day or two, at most. The desert has been acting strange lately," Xaria responded, looking to her left. Zelda supposed there was a window.

"Is there any way we can control this in the mean time?" Zelda asked.

"No," Xaria said as her image started to fade, "But you know how to reach me." She opened her hand, holding a small, clear stone in her hand; it was identical to the one Zelda had.

Zelda nodded her thanks and the image disappeared, leaving her to look at her reflection.


End file.
